


Macabre (Newtina)

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), newtina - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Newt dies, Newtina feels, tina crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: " Tina let out a strangled cry, the pain so evident it alerted everyone around her."©tinasnewt 2017. any copying will be reported. Originally published to Wattpad with the same name.





	Macabre (Newtina)

-UNEDITED-

"Newt, I have to go and fight! My friends are out there already. If I can get there before Grindelwald arrives, we may stand a chance!" Tina cried, a desperate look on her face as she tried to free her arm from Newt's grasp. 

Gellert Grindelwald has broken free and rallied up his fanatics, who'd attacked and caused a massacre at the Ministry of Magic. Their next target was MACUSA, and it'd already started. The rest of the aurors were able to hold them off, but once Grindelwald arrived there'd be no chance unless Tina, the head auror, was there to help. 

"Please, let me go," she croaked out, her face full of sorrow and worry; fear was present as well, even though she tried to hide it. "I'll come back, I promise. I always come back."

"What if you don't?" Newt whispered, tightening his grip on Tina's arm. "What if... what if you die?"

Tina watched as both of their eyes filled with tears of fear. "Then you move on. You remember me in the greatest way you can: moving on, finding another wife, having children with that wife and loving her as much as you love me," she said shakily, her voice cracking slightly. "You have to let me go. Or I'll apostate away and take you with me, and that would be no good because then you'd be in trouble and I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Tina, please. We've fought Grindelwald together before- and we beat him! Yes, we were with Theseus and Dumbledore, but many aurors who've been trained their whole lives must amount to at least the power of them!"

"What happens to your creatures if you die? What happens to me?"

Tina knew she'd struck a nerve, watching Newt falter a bit. "Then you do what you told me. You find another husband and love him, just as you have with me. And as for my creatures... Queenie can take care of them," he answered, giving her a pleading look. "Tina, you have to go- I know that. But you don't have to go alone."

Tina knew he'd never rest his case, and she took a shaky breath before disapparating with him. 

-

The site in front of her and Newt was not a pretty one. Immediately, they both ducked behind a pillar, jinxes being thrown left and right. "Newt!" Tina cried out, twisting her head to face his. "We have to stick together, I don't know what's happening out there but it's not going as planned." Red, white, and even green flashes of light illuminated his face that had a very determined expression. She placed a pale hand on his cheek. "Newt... I love you."

Wand poised in her hand, Tina ran around the pillar and straight into the battle. "Tina!" Newt called out, taking out his own wand and following behind her. A wizard in a dark mask was already dueling her, white flashes being throw left and right. Tina dodged them expertly, ducking down when one got too close for comfort. 

Newt joined in with another auror, taking on a woman. She had a nasty sneer on her face, as she'd overpowered the first auror. "Stupefy!" Newt cried, stunning the witch and throwing her back. The witch let out a sound of surprise and was stunned long enough for the young auror to take control again. 

"I can handle this one, there's others coming!" The auror yelled at Newt, ready to fight the witch. She'd regained her strength, but a dazed look was present on her face. 

Newt whipped around as he heard Tina let out a cry, and found she'd been knocked to the ground, wand out of reach. 

"Cru-"

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Newt yelled, disarming and stunning the wizard who'd been about to cast the cruciatus curse. "Tina! Are you all right?" His hand reached hers as he pulled her up. She was paler than usual, her in-action demeanor diminishing.

"Fine," she mumbled breathlessly as Newt handed her her wand. "That wizard... I knew him at school... he knows how to cast an unforgivable curse, that's for... that's for sure."

Another scream was heard, and suddenly every auror was yelling, casting spells manically. "What's going on?" Newt asked, panicked, trying to make sense of what was happening. 

"He's here," Tina whispered fearfully, looking at Newt. "You need to go- I can do this on my own. Please, Newt, I don't want you getting hurt."

  "I'm going to fight!" Newt argued back. He was the first to break away, and he ran toward Grindelwald. Tina let out a noise of surprise, mixed with fear, and chased after him into the light filled battle ground. She watched as her friends battled foes, and cast multiple spells in the foe's directions. She caught up with Newt, who was standing mere feet from Grindelwald. 

"Newt, don't!" She yelled, but Newt had already cast a spell Grindelwald. He'd been unsuccessful at both things he was trying to do- jinx Grindelwald and start a battle with him. Instead, two masked figures pounced near him, debris flying everywhere as they cast multiple spells at him. Tina cried out as a rock hit her arm, but she joined Newt. 

"Love, I can handle this on my own!" He said to her, casting multiple curses at the wizards. 

"Yes, but I'm helping!" Tina shouted, deflecting the disarming spell that'd been cast at her. "This'll be fun to tell our future children about," she muttered. Obviously, this wasn't the time to tell him she wanted kids- but little hints wouldn't hurt. 

"Yes, it wi- Protego!"

Newt successfully knocked the wizard that was fighting him back, and turned his attention on the one that was fighting Tina. He raised his wand, poised to cast a spell, and then-

"Avada Kedavra!"

A blinding jet of green light emitted from Grindelwald's wand, and Tina watched as it crashed square into Newt's chest. 

"NEWT!" Tina screamed as she watched the light leave his eyes.  The distraction allowed the wizard fighting her to disarm her, but she'd already dropped down to her knees before he could stun her. 

"No, no, no, you're alright, you're alright," she sobbed, holding his face near hers and pushing his hair out of his face. Hot tears streamed down her face and dripped onto his, but nothing happened. He was still dead. 

"GOLDSTEIN! GET UP HERE, WE NEED YOU! GOLDSTEIN!"

Tina could feel her heart being ripped out of her chest, she could feel it breaking. "You're not dead, you're not dead." She kept repeating it like a mantra, hoping that saying it enough times would mean it was true.

"GOLDSTEIN!"

A large pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her up and away from him. Percival Graves' hold on her was too strong. "There's nothing you can do, Tina."

"No, we can save him, there's got to be a way-"

"There's no way, Tina."

"We can save him somehow-"

"There's nothing you can do, Tina, nothing. Newt's dead."

"He isn't dead!" Tina yelled. 

She wouldn't believe it, no matter how many times Graves told her. She fought against him with any strength she could muster, trying to fight her way back to his body. Newt was sleeping, simply dreaming about a happier time. 

"NEWT!" she bellowed, "NEWT!"

"He won't wake up, Tina," said Graves, his voice concerned as he struggled to contain Tina. "He won't wake up, because he's d-"

"HE'S SLEEPING, HE IS NOT DEAD!" roared Tina. "NEWT!"

The fight continued around them, everyone oblivious to the man who was so clearly sleeping on the ground. Flashes and jets of light passed them, nearly hitting Graves and Tina. They didn't matter. All that mattered was that Graves stop pretending that Newt wouldn't wake up any minute, dazed and confused, telling some off story about his creatures before messing up his hair and joining his wife again in the battle. 

Graves dragged Tina away from his body, Tina still staring at his shut eyes, angry at him for sleeping while an important battle raged on. 

But some part of her realized, even as she fought to break free from Graves, that Newt would never sleep through something like this. He'd risked everything for her. He'd have woken up at the first tear drop. If Newt was not waking up while Tina was yelling for him, the only real explanation was that he wouldn't come back, that he really was dead. 

Tina let out a strangled cry, the pain so evident it alerted everyone around her. 

A loud bang was heard from behind another pillar. Tina saw Madame Piquery crying out in pain on the ground. Gellert Grindelwald turned around and ran as Percival dropped Tina's arm and whipped around. He aimed a spell at him- a strangely surreal sight, considering what had happened many years ago- but Grindelwald shouted a simple "Protego!" and stunned Graves instead. Tina'd broken free of Graves grasp, rushing to catch up with Grindelwald, anger in her eyes. 

"Tina, stop!" cried Graves from the ground, but Tina was already running up the golden stairs, in hot pursuit of Grindelwald. 

"HE KILLED NEWT!" bellowed Tina. "I'LL KILL HIM!" 

Everyone was shouting behind her but she didn't care. Grindelwald aimed a curse over his shoulder, but Tina deflected it with ease. She ran, but Grindelwald had already clambered into a lift and was clattering up above her. Tina hurried smashed a button, vaguely aware that Graves was creeping behind her, ready to snatch her back and let Grindelwald go. The metal gate opened, and Tina hastily slipped inside and pressed the button to close the door. The elevator zoomed upwards, and when the doors rattled open she found Grindelwald walking down a hall, his coat trailing behind him. He looked back as she sprinted toward him, casting another spell toward her. It zipped past Tina as she ducked at the last moment, crashing into a nearby wall, smashing the statue and sending debris everywhere.  

"Tina, I know you're there," Grindelwald called in an amused voice. "You've come to avenge the man who caused my arrest."

"I will!" Tina answered. A minute later, she fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Grindelwald had cast the cruciatus curse, and she hadn't realized until it'd already hit. He laughed manically, but Tina didn't understand why until she felt claws going through her mind. She could feel Grindelwald clawing in her mind, reading her most private thoughts, drinking in all of her memories. 

"Ah... you loved him, didn't you, Ms. Goldstein? Yes, you definitely loved him. He what... oh, why do you want me to call you Mrs. Scamander? Nevermind, he was your husband... a lovely wedding, really. You should've picked azaleas, they'd look wonderful with that dress. What was that? Don't talk to me like that. Crucio! Oh, don't scream like that. It's rather loud. Now... what have you talked to him about? Oh, how sweet... you see his creatures as your children... what was that... now that just makes me feel awful. You were going to ask him to start a family."

"Stop it," Tina snarled through clenched teeth, trying to keep Grindelwald out of her mind.  It was useless, she didn't know how to use Occlumency on such a powerful wizard. 

"You told him not to come... told him it was too dangerous, that one of you could end up hurt," Grindelwald whispered, his voice growing into an ominous tone as he stepped toward her. "Look what happened, Mrs... are you a Mrs. anymore? Ms. would do... Ms. Scamander, you were right. Something would happen." Grindelwald leaned down, his mouth near her ear. "I killed Newt Scamander."

"Stupefy!" Tina yelled, twisting around and trying to stun the dark wizard. He was expecting it, and the counter curse knocked her back onto her back, writhing in pain. She whimpered as he snatched her wand out of her hand. 

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Did you think you could hold me?" 

Grindelwald dragged Tina back up; her body seemed weightless in his grasp. "Are you going to kill me?" she said, forcing an unbothered look, his tight grasp on her hair making her wince. "Just do it."

"Define 'killing,'" Grindelwald snarled, watching as all of the remaining aurors flood up the stairs in search of Tina. They all looked petrified at the sight of her so fragile in Grindelwald's grasp. One of the younger girls screamed.

"You see this?" Grindelwald yelled, his voice booming throughout the building. "This is your head auror, Por-pen-tinaaa Goldstein! Not so strong and powerful after all. THIS will be you, if you don't join me." He pressed his wand to Tina's neck, making her cower in fear. Her fingers shook as Grindelwald handed her her wand. "Snap it," he hissed in her ear. 

Tina looked at him, her face distorted into such a look of despair. She took it into her hands, backing away from him slowly. Both of her hands were poised on it, wand facing her, and then-

"Stupefy!" 

Grindelwald hadn't been expecting it, and he was knocked back. Everyone behind Tina let out a cheer, until she gathered them all forward. "Get him out of here, we need to fight!" She pushed the younger aurors back, wand in the air. "Stun him!"

Long streams of white blasted toward Grindelwald, and he didn't have enough time to send every one of them jolting back toward their casters. 

The fighting raged on for hours. At the end of the day, Grindelwald had escaped, much to everyone's dismay, but there were few casualties. All of his fanatics had been rallied up and arrested. 

When everyone had disapparated home, Tina prepared herself. She knew what'd she see. But it still wasn't enough. When she saw him, she sank to her knees, her warm hands holding Newt's cold ones. "Newt," she choked out. "Why did you leave me? You told me you wouldn't leave." The pain was too much to bear, and she let out a strangled cry, shutting her eyes tightly and pressing her head to Newt's chest. "Come back," she sobbed, knowing he wouldn't- that he couldn't. "I need you. I need you more than you'll ever know. I wanted... your creatures... we... Newt, I'm so sorry... you'll never know how much I love you... I wanted us to be forever, Newt, we were supposed to be... to be forever, and we were supposed to have children and take care of the beasts and grow old together, and that'll never happen... I'm so sorry, Newt."

There she was, all alone, professing her love to her dead husband and breaking down over his dead body in the middle of the Magical Congress. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get up. She thought she'd die there. She wanted to die. She was all alone. 

Until Percival Graves showed up. 

His footsteps were quiet and slow, and he stood far behind Tina, giving her space. "I'm sorry about your husband," he said quietly, his voice filled with remorse. "He was a great man."

Tina's head snapped up, and she locked eyes with her colleague. "Mr. Graves, sir, I'm sorry you have to see me like this," Tina said, trying to pull her broken self together in front of him. She failed. 

"Tina, it's alright to be upset," Graves said quietly, leaning down next to her. "He was your husband."

"He is my husband," Tina barked, an offended look on her face. "He will always be my husband."

Graves nodded, a sympathetic expression spreading across his features. He tentatively reached his arm across, touching hers in a comforting way. "I'll leave you two be."

He slowly stood up, unsure of what he should do. An idea sparked in his mind; it was incredibly insensitive, he told himself. "Tina... we have to move him." 

Tina gave him an incredulous look, but then it turned understanding. "I know," she said quietly, tears still streaming down her face. "How am I supposed to live after this?"

Graves sighed. "You just do."

In the years to come, Tina couldn't explain how suddenly the Healers had all come, collecting the bodies of the dead. What she could explain is why she screamed at them as they took Newt's body away, and how she had to be magically sedated by one of the younger healers. 

She would also come to understand that life does go on, that Percival Graves was right. Porpentina Scamander changed to Porpentina Goldstein, and many years later changed to Porpentina Daimler. She'd only married Samuel Daimler because she was honoring Newt's last wish, which was for her to get married and have children with someone she loved. She loved Samuel, of course- if she hadn't, she wouldn't have said yes when he proposed. But she loved Newt more; she always would. 

Her love for Newt would never die, even as many years passed after he did. 

(A/N: I was writing this on a plane and started tearing up. I'm sorry.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Please tell me what you thought, and CONSTRUCTIVE !! criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
